


Assiégées de l'intérieur

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ants, Crack, Gen, Mad Science, Mind Control, One Shot, Parasites, liver flukes, trematoda, xenofiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où les fourmis de l'Université d'Ankh-Morpork font face à un problème de douves et tentent d'y apporter posément un nouveau type de réponse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assiégées de l'intérieur

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Assiégées de l’intérieur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** des fourmis de l’UU et des douves  
>  **Genre :** horreur/SF  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** l’UU est propriété de Terry Pratchett et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec ; n’en déplaise aux fans de Werber, les fourmis et les douves appartiennent au domaine public.
> 
> **Avertissements :** mad science!  
>  **Thème :** "douves" pour 31_jours"> (o4 juillet ’09)  
>  ~~On sait qu’on a le cerveau définitivement frit quand en voyant le mot « douves » au lieu de penser « château-fort ? » on se dit « trématodes !! »~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 700

Le jour se levait lentement sur Ankh-Morpork, ralenti non seulement par le puissant champ magique du Disque – encore plus puissant dans ce coin de la ville, aux environs de l’Université Invisible – mais également par le brouillard organique putride généré par les habitants de la cité.

Dans la section médicale de la Cité des Fourmis, la fourmédic en chef s’apprétait à tenter une opération expérimentale ô combien délicate.  
Billot d’opération en tronçon d’allumette, instruments en paillettes tombées de chapeaux de mage soigneusement aiguisées, solutions diverses distillées à partir de plantes naturelles et surnaturelles...

Déjà, les infourmières amenaient la patiente – ligotée et traînée sur un petit chariot : on n’est jamais trop prudent, le mal pourrait être devenu contagieux par simple contact.

Dans la guerre que se livraient les douves prenant les fourmis pour des taxis, et les fourmis refusant de se laisser asservir par ces petits monstres, chaque partie bénéficiait du champ magique résiduel baignant l’endroit.  
Si les fourmis étaient là depuis plus longtemps, depuis toujours les parasites ont su évoluer très vite pour rester adaptés à leurs hôtes. Dans la course aux armements, aucun n’a le dessus sur l’autre.

Plus personne ne se souvient comment la guerre a commencé. Qui a introduit l’ennemi au cœur de leur sanctuaire ? Les crues de l’Ankh abandonnant dans la cour des déjections ovines ? Des soldates mal informées saccageant les cuisines et ramenant du foie de mouton cru infesté, semant des œufs sur leur passage ?  
Le fait est qu’un jour, des fourmis ingérèrent des cercaires. 

Les malheureuses infectées ne se contentaient plus de sortir en douce la nuit et d’attendre comme des imbéciles en haut d’une herbe qu’un mouton vienne les brouter – de l’herbe à portée des moutons à l’UI, déjà, autant dire qu’il n’y en avait guère (*).  
Non, elles prenaient aussitôt la poudre d’escampette, désertaient leur poste et s’en allaient à l’aventure, allant activement quérir où ils se trouvent les moutons par qui se faire manger, de la force de leurs petites pattes, montant des animaux de passage ou navigant dans les caniveaux.

Occasionnellement, des fourmilitaires tentant de les arrêter dans leur fuite de la cité – les cercaires ne maîtrisent pas (encore) les subtilités des demandes de permission et de passeport – durent s’engager dans un combat de kungfourmi pour les stopper, avec plus ou moins de succès. Celle qui se trouvait aujourd’hui ligotée au billard en eut moins.

La fourmédic en chef se frotta les antennes et saisit son scalpel.

De ce qu’elle avait observé en disséquant ses congénères victimes de métacercaires, la simple ablation de ceux logés dans les membres n’était pas toujours possible. Mais une patte coupée, même si ça ne se recolle pas, ça peut se remplacer par une prothèse. Et il fallait tout de même tenter !

Le problème majeur, ça serait celui logé dans les centres nerveux. Tant qu’elle ne serait pas débarrassée de toutes les troupes ennemies infestant le corps de sa patiente, elle ne pourrait pas s’y attaquer : un autre cercaire pourrait venir prendre sa place !  
Quand il ne resterait que le chef en place, là, elle saurait enfin si oui ou non, à son niveau, elle pouvait traiter les malheureuses infectées au lieu de juste les sacrifier pour le bien de la Cité.

Si l’on pouvait le déloger simplement, ou s’il faudrait recourrir aux moyens chimiques... voire, comme le suggéraient ses détracteurs, à l’hypnose et à enseigner l’auto-défense mentale à chaque fourmi pour combattre les voix intérieures...

Transpirant sous son masque en feuille stérile mais confiante en sa science, elle trancha.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Certains métacercaires, avisant l’absence d’ovidés dans les jardins, choisirent un temps d’aller poster leurs fourmis sur des feuilles de sauge ou de laurier entreposées dans les cuisines et furent effectivement tôt réunis avec des moutons. Un saut évolutif décisif aurait été franchi si les douves avaient décidé qu’elles se plaisaient bien plus dans un foie de mage bien nourri que dans un ruminant inférieur. Hélas pour elles, les mages étant peut-être bien nourris, elles moururent toutes d’indigestion dans les deux jours.


End file.
